


Birthday and cuddles.

by Lilo_93



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Young Love, happy in love, proud
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Charles wil max zijn verjaardag vieren maar ziet dat zijn beste maatje Pierre het moeilijk heeft. Kunnen Max, Charles en Stoffel toch Pierre blij maken of leggen ze de focus op de verjaardag van Max





	Birthday and cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Geschreven onder de race hihi.

Met een verliefde blik kijk ik naar Max. Ik ben zo trots op hem. Ik kan niet wachten totdat hij vanavond bij mij is. Hij kijkt mijn kant op en glimlacht. Ik mag van geluk spreken dat hij mij ook leuk vind. We zijn net pas twee maanden samen. Ik zie hoe hij naar mij loopt. Hij slaat zijn armen om mijn middel om. "Trots op jouw, goed gedaan met je 7de plek." Ik bloos en druk mijn gezicht in de nek van max. Hij trekt mij dicht tegen zich aan. "Jij bent mijn trots lieve Charles, ik hou van je met heel mijn hart." " Ik hou ook veel jouw." "Zo maar taart eten met Stoffel en Pierre." Ik knik blij. Ik zie dat de camera's wegdraaien. Snel druk een kus op mijn lippen. Hij kust mij lief. Ik zie hoe een camera ons filmt. "Max ze filmen ons." "Dat maakt voor mij niks meer uit, iedereen mag weten hoe trots ik op je ben en hoeveel ik van je hou." We blijven zo staan. Daniel komt bij ons staan. "Ik zie je volgende week, ik ga zo naar mijn familie als je dat niet erg vind." Max laat mij even los en trekt Daniel in een knuffel. "Het maakt niks uit, ik ga toch met de andere jongens taart eten." Ik zie hoe Nico met een verliefd blik naar Daniel kijkt. "Je gaat zeker niet alleen." "O nee, Nico gaat met mij mee, we hebben wat tijd samen nodig." Daniel laat Max los en rent naar Nico die hem in een liefdevolle knuffel trekt.

Max pakt mijn hand en trekt mij mee naar de rest van de jongens. Ik leun tegen Max aan. Hij gaat met zijn hand door mijn haren. "Jij maakt mij zo gelukkig, ook toen we elkaar niet konden uitstaan, je hoort in mijn leven." "Naast jouw wakker worden en al die dingen voelen zo fijn." We kijken elkaar aan. Ik voel twee andere armen om mij heen. Pierre staat in tranen bij mij. Ik sla mijn armen om hem heen. "O Pierre, je had hier niks aan kunnen doen." Hij huilt zachtjes. Max slaat ook zijn armen om Pierre heen. "Kom we gaan een rustig plekje opzoeken waar we kunnen chillen en je verdient heel veel knuffels." "Maar Max ik wil je verjaardag niet verpesten." Ik laat Pierre even los en zie hoe Max hem in zijn armen trekt. "Volgend jaar zijn wij teamgenoten, ik sta voor je klaar, ik geef super veel om je. Ik wil niks liever dan je gewoon blij te zien op mijn verjaardag, ik app zo Stoffel even en daarna gaan we naar mijn hotelkamer en gaan we lekker knuffelen en gebak eten." "Ik verdien dit niet." "Dat verdien je wel, Ik weet ook zeker dat Charles je ook liever ziet lachen." Ik knik. Voordat Max maar ook zijn mobiel kan pakken staat Stoffel bij ons. Hij trekt Pierre tegen borst aan. "Ik ben hier en laat je ook voor de rest van de avond niet meer los, hou van je Pierre." Max en ik kijken elkaar verbaasd aan. Sinds wanneer zijn die twee samen. Pierre drukt zijn lippen op die van Stoffel. "Ik hou zoveel van je en bedankt dat je er voor mij bent."

Ze kijken ons verlegen aan. "Sorry, jullie wisten het natuurlijk niet." Beide schudden we ons hoofd. "We zijn nu een kleine 3 jaar samen." Max begint te grijnzen. Ik kijk hem vragend aan. "Ik had het ergens kunnen weten, toen we bij mij thuis waren wouden ze graag een kamer delen en de volgende ochtend had ik ze super close gevonden in bed." "Dat kan veel verklaren." Max drukt een kus op mijn mond. " Ik wil gebak en knuffels." "Klinkt als een geweldig idee." We lopen met ze vieren naar het hotel waar max verblijft. Max trekt mij op het bed. Stoffel en Pierre komen naast ons liggen. Ik sla mijn armen om Pierre heen. Max slaat zijn armen om mijn middel heen. Ook Stoffel slaat zijn armen om Pierre heen. Zo liggen we op het bed. Max drukt zijn gezicht in mijn nek. "Ik wil dat je weet dat ik dat ik je altijd zal blijven steunen." Ik draai mij om. Ik kus Max. We zijn even in ons eigen wereldje. Ik voel de lippen van max zachtjes in mijn nek. Ik giechel wat. Het voelt zo vertrouwd. Zo fijn. Zo anders dan ik ben gewend. Ik draai mijn gezicht en zie hoe Pierre in slaap is gevallen in de armen van Stoffel. Max en ik kijken elkaar aan. Hij knikt. We kruipen van het bed af en gaan op het balkon zitten. Ik pak een deken. Max pakt een stuk gebak. Ik ga op zijn schoot zitten met mijn gezicht naar hem toe. Hij voert mij een beetje. Ik lik de slagroom van zijn lippen. We zijn een vreemd stel maar wel een heel gelukkig stel. Ik druk mijn lippen tegen die van hem. Ik sla mijn armen om zijn nek. "Jules had gelijk, als je de ware vind moet je die in je leven houden." Max bloost. Ik trek de deken over ons heen. Samen kijken we hoe de zon ondergaat. "Dit is de beste verjaardag ooit." Ik kus max. Wanneer het echt koud begint te worden staan we op. Ik kleed mij en max ook. Stoffel en Pierre liggen al onder de dekens.

"Het liefste had ik de nacht goed met je afgesloten maar wie weet hoef je niet direct terug naar Londen morgen en zou je een kleine 2 dagen nog met mij mee kunnen." "Graag." We kruipen onder de dekens. Pierre kruipt tegen mij aan. "Bedankt voor vandaag jongens."Ik omhels hem snel en kruip daarna in de armen van Max. Ik kus hem een laatste keer en sluit daarna mijn ogen. Het voelde fijn en goed om zo de verjaardag van Max te vieren.


End file.
